How Long Is Forever? Part II
by forever2NE1
Summary: ALRIGHT! I updated it now The second story is here!. Winry missing. Ed finds Envy. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**alright! I FINALLY ****updated PartII** **! OMG I'm so sorry to all those other people who waited so long, I've been _super _busy! Alright here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

ok we left off where Envy captured Winry and trapped her in a room. Ed and Al don't relize that she's gone.

* * *

**How Long Is Forever?**

**_Part II_ **

Ed and Al had arrived at the Rockbells workshop, when they heard a cry coming from the inside. It was Pinako Rockbell, Winry's aunt.

"Pinako, whats wrong..." cried both Ed & Al.

Pinako gave them the letter that she found in one of the window sills two days after Winry disappeared

"I see..." Ed replied, he crushed the piece of paper in his fist and then gave it to Al to read. "I have to go get her back, and I think I know who has her..." Ed pulled on his red coat and headed out.

"Brother, wait!" Al said, as he hurto go pick up some supplies in Central.It was getting dark. As she went off, I awaited for hours on her return, but she never came back. I looked for her myself but I still couldn't find her. I thought she could be at friends's house so I waited until morning. I woke up to find Winry still missing so I decided to call up the police, but before I did I found a notecrammed into one of my window sills. I read it, then you and Al came along.

"I see..." Ed replied, he crushed the piece of paper in his fist and then gave it to Al to read. "I have to go get her back, and I think I know who has her..." Ed pulled on his red coat and headed out.

"Brother, wait!" Al said, as he hurries to his brothers side.

"Al, your not coming..." Ed said softly.

"But why? I can help!" replied Al, confused.

"Al, do you remember what happened in the 5th lab, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"I don't want that to happen to you again."

"But brother-"

"AL, listen to your older brother!"

"Alright, fine...but be careful"

"Don't worry, I will" says Ed, as he leaves.

Later that night, Ed searched the streets of Central City. Looking for any clues on where Winry had gone. He searched every alley way, but she still was no where to be seen. Ed decided to go on the rooftops to get a better look. As hehurried to the top, a figure stood waiting for him.

"Well, well, well it looks like you came pipsqeak."

Ed recognized this voice to well.

"Where is Winry!" demanded Ed.

"Don't mind her pipsqeak, this is between you and me." Envy said loudly.

"Damn it! Tell me where she is!" Ed cried. He charged at Envy and transmuted his arm into a blade.

Envy dodged and hurdled into another rooftop.

"You want to save her!" Envy laughed out loud. "Then follow me if you want to see her breathing again." Envy jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Ed growled angerily. He followed Envy as he jumped. They kept on going for quite a bit.

"Getting tired pipsqeak!" Envy cried as he jumped some more. "Don't worry I'm just having fun for now!"

"Grrr..." Ed was getting reckless. "No sweat, I'm just getting warmed up.

* * *

Back at the wharehouse, Winry stayed still in the corner, weeping. The room was cold and dark, and smelled funny. 

"Ed..." She whispered shakily. "Where are you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Envy disappeared through the hidden wall just as Ed had catched up.

"Damn it, where is he!" Ed cried, confused. He noticed a little crack that had gone around the wall of the shape of a deformed circle. He tapped it with his left hand.

"Hmmm... it seems hollow on the otherside..." he muttered. He clapped his hand and slammed it againts the wall. In an instant, the wall dissolved into loose dirt. Ed stepped inside and noticed there was a trapped door built in the ground. He lifted the small door and walked down the dark staircase.

"A hidden wharehouse..." he said.

* * *

Back at the room...

Winry stayed locked in, but then metal door burst open.

"Get up..." the voice ordered. A strong pull dragged her out of the room.

"Let me go!" Winry cried."And, WHO ARE YOU!"

Envy smiled partially. "Let's just say that Ed and I are connected somehow..."

As Envy took Winry to the next room, it seemed larger. There were 7 tubes filled with a familiar red substance. Under the tube was a gigantic mark. Winry couldn't recognize it but she knew that it has something to do with alchemy.

Envy took Winry in the center of all 7 tubes.

"Wrath!" Envy called out to one of the doors. "Get over here!" He was grasping Winry's arm now, tightly.

"W-What is it?" Wrath called out as he walked out.

"You KNOW what you have to do!"

"A-Alright!"

"Don't move you..." he told Winry. He walked to the side of Wrath and smirked. Winry shook in fear. _What were they going to do to me? _Wrath stared at Winry as though he didn't want to do what he has been told to do. Wrath threwsome sort of a necklace and it landed right near Winry's feet. Before Winry could do anything, Wrath clapped his hands and touched the symbol but as it almost completely glowed, he quickly took his hands off. Half of the tubes glowed brightly. Winry was shaking but nothing had happened to her---yet. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge. She couldn't move!

Wrath didn't look at her as she struggled to move.

"Perfect...now we wait..." Envy smiled.


End file.
